Snowflakes and Sunbeams
by xox Moony xox
Summary: The story of one very famous green eyed boy, and one very unfamous red headed girl. Romance blossoms after Harry finishes his final year at Hogwarts. But Ginny suddenly finds herself latching onto another when Harry leaves after Xmas. Please R/R!!
1. Winter Wonderland

Title: Winter Wonderland

Author's name: Heather

Email: feather@udatt.zzn.com

Spoilers: I guess all the books, but nothing's mentioned really.

Summery: It's Ginny's final Yule Ball, and Harry comes back especially to spend it with her. Plenty of H/G fluff, you know you want to read it. Please R/R! :)

Ships: H/G & R/Hr

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing; J.K. Rowling is of course the wonderful woman who came up with the Harry Potter-verse.

* * * * * * *

Swirls of blue, purple, and pink (the residue of sunset) lined the sky as Harry and Ginny stepped onto the balcony. Harry held onto her hand tightly and led her to the railings. He rested one of his hands on top of them, laid out flat, and pointed at one very bright star with the other. "That's the North Star," he told Ginny, smiling at her brightly.

Ginny leant against the railings, pressing her body close, as she peered over the edge and downwards. She raised an eyebrow in concentration and looked over all the people. "Where are they?" she asked, voice quiet. She then realised she'd ignored Harry and took her gaze upwards a moment, to answer him. "Interesting," she said.

"I thought so," he answered. "They'll be here. If you stop wishing they'd hurry, they might get here quicker. Stop worrying." Harry placed his hand on top of hers gently and squeezed. "Ginny?"

She spun her body around and rested her back against the marble of the railings, taking in her surroundings. She looked at the building, Hogwarts Castle. She'd spent her last seven years there. Harry also had, but of course it had been a year ago when he'd last set foot inside the grounds. The reason he was there now was because Ginny had invited him to her final Yule Ball; after all he'd missed his own. Now that, was a very long story, a very long story Ginny begged herself not to think about again. She blinked a couple of times as she let her gaze glide over the stone walls of the castle again.

"Gin?" Harry's voice whispered in her ear, before she felt his lips press against the base of her neck. She closed her eyes slowly, drifting away in the warmth she began to feel. A slight moan escaped her lips and she brought her hand up and rubbed his chest with the palm of it.

"Harry…" she said with her voice full of want, although it shouldn't have been. "Not now… can we wait?" she asked. The warmth stopped and he moved away from her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned, and she immediately decided she'd just made a mistake. Turning her body to face him, she studied his face carefully, taking in every detail. His eyes were downcast, but still shone in the darkness. The intense emerald green that she loved. She let her eyes travel upward moving across his lighting scar then to his coal black hair. Ginny smiled softly then lent forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

Harry looked back up from the floor and returned her intense gaze. "We can wait, Gin," he answered her. He reached his hand forward and traced his fingertips across her lips gently, letting them linger a little. "As long as you need."

She smiled again and kissed his fingers just before he took them away. "Thank you," she replied, voice gentle and calm, "so, so much." She let her hand move down his chest slowly and to his stomach. "Later, OK."

"I know." He nodded reassuringly then looked over the balcony again. "They're only running a little late," said Harry. Glancing over his shoulder he smirked and suppressed a laugh. "It's not unusual though."

Ginny shook her head and covered her ears with her hands. "No!" she cried. "Don't say another word, I don't want to hear it!" She stared at him sternly with her bright blue eyes. "I hear enough thank you."

"OK, I won't say anymore… but on one condition," Harry retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, sighing slightly.

"That you let me kiss you, Gin. You know it's killing me." Harry waited silently, after confessing his condition. His face was unreadable.

She let her eyes drift up and down his physique several times, before she stepped closer and whispered to him. "OK."

Harry smiled and leant down on her capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. He moved his arms, wrapping them loosely around her slim waist, urging her to move closer. She smiled against his soft lips and then did as he wanted; inching closer pressing herself against him. His arms tightened a little as he deepened the kiss, giving more passion to her with each passing second. He trailed his tongue along her lips asking her for entry, and moved it into her mouth as she parted her lips. The kiss went on for another minute or so as they explored each other's mouths, until Harry pulled back needing to breathe.

Biting her lip Ginny hid her smile as her eyes fell upon Ron and Hermione, who were standing at the doors leading onto the balcony. She closed her arms around herself as nervousness washed over her whole body. "Hi," she said meekly, then attempting to keep her composure, she added, "you're late."

"Yes, we know," Hermione began and walked over to them, pulling Ginny into a tight hug immediately. A few moments later she let her go and kissed her cheek. "Ron—"

"No I didn't," said Ron as he walked over to his sister and best friend. "Whatever she's about to say, I didn't do it, I swear." He gave Ginny an innocent smile, but she knew that it wasn't anything of the sort. She didn't get chance to say anything though as she saw Hermione's attention move to Ron in an instant.

She stepped up close to him; her mouth set in a determined, sneaky smile. "What did you say?" asked Hermione, patronisingly.

Ginny cringed, any moment now her brother and best friend we going to take part in either a full-blown argument, or tear each other's clothes off in a desperate struggle of fiery kisses. And sure enough she watched as Hermione practically jumped him, kissing him passionately.

Her watching was interrupted as she found Harry's hand grabbing onto her own. "Shall we leave them to it?" he asked.

She nodded and dragged him back inside quickly. "Let's go!" she squeaked.

*

Ginny led Harry into the 7th Year girl's dormitory and then shut the door carefully behind him. She walked over to her bed and then looked at him, chewing her lower lip a little. She lowered herself to sitting then smiled. "You can come over here, Harry," she said.

He smiled rather shyly then walked over and seated himself beside her, placing his hand on her knee and rubbing it back and forth slowly. "So," he started gently. "Are we done waiting now?"

She looked at him, her breath catching slightly as her heart started to race. Now was the time to tell him everything, her fears, her doubts, and most importantly how deeply she felt for him. "I'm scared Harry," she whispered and leant her head on his shoulder. "But I know I'll be OK. After all, I'm with you… you'll take care of me, right?"

"You know I will," replied Harry, kissing her softly at the temple. "Always and forever."

Looking up into his eyes, Ginny was shocked at the passion she found there. Her lips moved into a bright smile and she leant closer to kiss him. He did the same and their lips met tenderly, just brushing at first until Ginny gave into the kiss. She edged closer on the bed and moaned quietly against his lips as he nipped at her lower lip a little. "Harry," she murmured pulling back slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gin," he replied as he leant back slightly to look at her face. He took his hand from her knee and trailed it through her silky red hair, his face filled with concentration.

"Now…" Ginny said as she took her shoes off and crawled back on the bed. She smiled and stared at him, she nodded a little and then he advanced on her, crawling on his hands and knees. She closed her eyes as she felt him press his lips against her collarbone, and moaned quietly into his ear. As he moved closer, she trailed her hands up into his hair then led them down his neck, massaging as they went.

Harry moved away and looked at her with uncertainty. "Are you sure?" he asked tentatively.

"I told you," she replied, smiling gleefully and fumbling to undo her dress robes.

"Let me help," he said and moved closer to her once again. He brought his hand to her left side and it took him a moment or two until his hand found the zip. Once he did, he undid it in one swift movement, his hand grazing her skin, causing her to moan in pleasure once more. Smiling Harry descended upon her again, this time kissing down towards her chest as he helped her to remove the clothing.

Ginny threw her dress robes to the floor and squirmed slightly under Harry's weight, she moved her mouth to his ear again. "I think you need to remove a few things," she whispered seductively. Leading her hands down his body she began to pull at the fabric of his robes, wanting him to help. His hands met hers moments later and together (through giggles and almost ripping the offending garment) they made Harry's robes join hers in a pile on the dormitory floor.

She stared up at him and bit her lip, and then gradually she moved, sliding down the bed so she was lying on her back. She draped her arms around his neck as he kissed her lips again and she parted them knowingly allowing him early access with his tongue. Moaning gently as he explored the confinement of her mouth, she rubbed her palms across his shoulder blades, enjoying the feel of his bare skin beneath her fingers.

Her hands wandered back down his body, playing with the top of his boxers. This was the no going back moment. Luckily she didn't want to go back, she wanted this with her entire being. She broke the kiss so she could whisper to him again. "Let's do this," she said enthusiastically, and tugged hard on his boxers.

A few moments silence followed as they removed the remainder of each other's clothes. It was soon broken as Ginny moaned once more as Harry placed one of his hands on her right breast, massaging it gently. She closed her eyes for a second then opened then again, her eyelids flittering as her body tingled with a sensation she'd never felt before. Harry gently released his weight upon her after kissing her lips tenderly, and moved his other hand past her stomach and in-between her legs, carefully rubbing his fingers against her.

Ginny bit her lip to contain the loud moan wanting to escape her, and grasped at the bed sheets helplessly. She took a few deep breaths and loosed her hands from the bed sheets as Harry stopped what he was doing. Then a jolt of pain shot through her body as he entered her, she whimpered lightly and screwed her eyes up tightly.

Silence followed until she found Harry's mouth against her ear. "You OK?" he asked her, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"Yes," Ginny whispered back. She moved her arms back around his body, resting her palms on his back.

His movements were slow at first, letting her acclimatise to the new feeling, then gradually as she starting moving her hips with his, he sped up. Ginny's mind began to drift as she lost herself in the pleasure of this new experience. Her body seemed to be floating, lost on a cloud in heaven. This was the type of thing she only dreamt about, never had she once thought it would actually happen. She was sharing the most intimate action possible with the one man she had always loved. The stuff dreams were made of.

She felt a sudden rush of warmth over her entire body and she moaned again, as the feeling grew and her body started to shake with pleasure, she clawed her nails at his back. "Oh, Harry!" she cried as the feeling overtook her.

"Gin…" was Harry's breathless reply. He kissed her shoulder lightly before whispering her name again and rolling off her.

Ginny looked over at him trying to calm her heavy breathing and smiled shyly. "Well, that was new," she said, giggling a little. Turning over she lay on her side and looked at him as he pulled the covers over them. She looked at him carefully, he was lightly flushed and his face shone with perspiration. "I love you," she whispered once more.

Smiling, Harry edged closer and kissed her cheek. "I love you too," he answered, tracing his hand across her cheek lightly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her against him, and she rested her head on his chest. "Sleep could work right now."

*

Ginny raced down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room and looked around furiously. "Hermione?" she asked as she walked past the couches, looking down at the sleeping bodies filling the floor. Stalking her way around the room she found Hermione curled up on one of the chairs near the portrait hole. Ginny bent down and shook Hermione gently, gritting her teeth slightly. "Hermione?" she pressed. "Wake up, I need to talk to you."

Hermione's eyelids fluttered a little as she stirred. "Mmm, what…?" she whispered, opening her eyes and staring at Ginny. She moved her eyes right and then left as she ran a hand through her hair. "What time is it?" she asked hoarsely. "Is… is it time to leave already?" Her eyes darted again and she sat up. "Ron? Where's Ron?"

Shrugging Ginny stepped away from the chair. Maybe it had been a bad idea waking Hermione up, from what she'd remembered Ron saying; Hermione wasn't really a morning person. "He's…" she began and scanned the room. "I don't know. But I need to talk to you about something."

"Now?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Yes, now," replied Ginny and she took her hand pulling her up and across the room to a secluded corner. She sat down, after showing Hermione to the chair opposite, and cleared her throat. It was time. Ginny'd been meaning to have this conversation with Hermione for a long time but had never had the chance, now seemed perfect. "'Mione, I just… I just had sex." She grinned brightly, and then laughed as Hermione clapped a little.

"About time as well," Hermione replied. "We are talking with Harry, right?"

"Yes." Ginny giggled. "It was… well it was new, never imagined it'd feel like that. You can't imagine I suppose, something you have to witness first hand," she said and watched as Hermione nodded. "So you and Ron," – (unbelievably, she was asking about her brother's sex life, very disturbing) – "do you?" she paused and took a breath. "Did you? Umm…"

"What?" Hermione asked gently then immediately transferred her focus to her hair with a pout.

"When you…" Ginny stopped again, her breath catching, what was she doing… she just couldn't ask it, but she had too. "The first time you slept together, what was it like?"

Hermione smiled and leant back in her chair, giving all of her attention back to Ginny again. Ginny prepared herself for a long-winded speech. "It was new, as you said, and," she paused hesitantly, leaning forward in her chair again and biting her lower lip. "Just what kind of details are you after here?"

"I don't know," said Ginny, shying away from the conversation slightly. "Feeling's and… and stuff." She laughed shyly.

"Feelings? OK," Hermione paused again thoughtfully, remembering the moment. "Ron and I… well you know we fight a lot, did then, do now." Ginny nodded. "It was after a fight, we were both kind of buzzing with adrenaline, the way it always is. And I suppose it's fair to say, it just happened. It wasn't as if we'd planned it or anything, probably just heat of the moment originally." She smiled and looked down at her hands. "But it became more, not just the adrenaline, there was a strong sense of desire and want, and of course—"

"Love?" Ginny interrupted.

"Love," repeated Hermione, with a slight nod, her smile widening with each word, "of course. You know how much I love your brother, and yeah you can't understand why, but I do."

Smiling Ginny leant forward and rested her elbows on the table, enjoying watching the happiness on her friends' face.

"We were nervous, naturally. Still, knowing we were facing it together made it all right, made it easier," she stopped and giggled lightly. "This is so weird telling you all this."

"I want to know though."

"I'm not telling you anything else…" Getting to her feet, Hermione searched around the room. "Need to find Ron."

Ginny laughed out loud and covered her mouth with her hand as Hermione persisted to stand on a few people's hands as she looked around at all the bodies strewn across the floor. She shot a look to Ginny, and Ginny shrugged. "Don't know where he is."

Hermione's raised an eyebrow, mouth set into a frown. She stalked over to the window finding him sitting beside it; arms rested on the ledge and head on top of them. "_Ron!_" she hissed and shook his arm. Ron mumbled and opened his eyes slightly. "Wake up," said Hermione looking at him. He yawned a little and closed his half-open eyes again, settling himself once more. "Ron!" she persisted and shook his arm again, this time more violently. "Listen to me."

He opened both of his eyes fully and looked back at her in bewilderment. "What?" he croaked, coughing lightly.

Ginny watched as Hermione rolled her eyes and leant in to whisper in his ear. Ron's tired appearance soon disintegrated and he smiled, a blush spreading across his face and making its way to his ears. Ginny smiled, trying to imagine what Hermione was whispering to him.

"OK," Ron said suddenly, jumping to his feet and taking Hermione's hand tightly. They made their way to the portrait hole, smiling at Ginny as they passed her.

"We'll do this again sometime," Hermione said just before being pulled from view.

Staring at the hole as the portrait swung closed again, Ginny smiled softly. "Yeah, sure," she whispered.

*

Morning arrived in a flash, and before she knew what was happening, Ginny was miserably saying goodbye to Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the train station.

Harry was stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, pawing at her hips with his hands and whispering into her ear, hot breath tickling her skin and making her tingle. He lowered his mouth and kissed a spot just behind her ear gently then let his tongue wander down the side of her throat. She closed her eyes and bit her lip hard, restraining an excitable moan. Her eyes flew open again as Harry nipped at the skin of her shoulder. "God," she whimpered as he stepped away from her.

"See you soon," said Harry and he started for one of the doors of the train. By soon he meant on her next trip to Hogsmeade, they'd planned last night that they were going to meet up there. He smiled and stepped onto the train shutting the door behind him.

A whistle sounded a little further down the platform, and Ginny held back the tears that were verging on spilling over, she could save that until later. She waved at him and tried to smile brightly, she managed it just. A few moments later the whistle went again and the train began to move, Ginny found herself running along with it. "I love you, Harry Potter," she yelled after the train… and then it was gone.

Staring at the once again empty track, she blinked and a tear slid down her cheek, she didn't bother to wipe it away. Ginny turned around and headed back across the platform, joining Colin Creevey beside a bench. "Let's get back, shall we?" she asked. Colin nodded and they started their walk.

The Yule Ball was over, but Ginny's life had only just begun.

The end…


	2. Summer Owls

Author's name: Heather

Email: feather@udatt.zzn.com

Spoilers: The usual four books of course.

Summery: The summer after Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave Hogwarts. A selection of letters between Harry, Ron, and Ginny leading up to his visit to the Burrow.

Ships: H/G & R/Hr

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing; J.K. Rowling is of course the wonderful woman who came up with the Harry Potter-verse.

Authors notes: Well this was originally meant to be a one off, but as people requested more… I'm adding a continuation. Never know this might develop into a whole 10-chapter story at this rate. This parts pretty short, but I'm getting ideas for more… prepare yourselves.

* * * * * * *

****

June 28th

Dear Harry,

Ron said you were stopping by the Burrow this summer, I can't wait to see you. Strange to think you're no longer at Hogwarts. What are you planning to do? Ron keeps on about wanting to do something to do with Muggles, I think he's getting like dad, I'm worried. One in the family is enough… I mean, what if he buys a proper car or something? Help me!

Anyway, when are you coming?

x~x Ginny x~x

****

July 1st

Dear Ginny,

Hi Gin, it's Harry. Yes I'm coming to the Burrow for two weeks, the date hasn't been decided yet, Ron said he'd let me know. So feel free to pester him about it, as he hasn't yet.

I don't know what I'm doing yet, do you think I've got any chances of playing Quidditch professionally? Well if not I suppose I'll try and get a job at the Ministry. What else is there to do?

Send an owl back, Uncle Vernon's starting to get me down.

Harry

P.S. Please ask Ron to ask your mum.

****

July 2nd

Harry, it's Ron. I don't know, pestering Ginny about me writing to you. Couldn't you just wait? OK, I'm kidding. Mum said about you coming on the 12th July, don't know if that's OK with you. Is it? Better be. I'm pretty bored here at ho

Harry, Harry, Harry! This is Ginny, just stole the quill from Ron. You have to come then, you'll be here for your birthday!

OK, got the quill back, I agree with Gin, it'd be excellent if you could. Hermione has already said she's coming, probably arriving a few days before.

Send an owl back soon,

Ron & x~x Ginny x~x

****

July 8th

Dear Ron and Ginny,

Yes, I'll be there for 12th July, really looking forward to it. My Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have been talking about Aunt Marge, I think she's visiting soon, I really need to get out of here if that happens.

Tell Hermione hi for me when she gets there. Not sure what else to write, but I'll see you soon.

Harry

****

July 10th

Dear Harry,

Save me please, Hermione arrived two days ago! She's meant to be my best friend but all she has done is run off with Ron everywhere, it's very annoying. Plus I know that they're sleeping together, I keep hearing very incriminating noises coming from Ron's room late at night when they've gone to bed. Glad mum doesn't know 'cause I don't think she'd be very happy, or maybe she does know…

Sorry to tell you this, but I need rescuing and soon!

x~x Ginny x~x

****

July 11th

Ginny,

Sounds bad. Can't you just bang on the wall or something and tell them to shut up? But then again that probably wouldn't work… worth a shot, do it now! Anyway, when I get there I'm staying in Ron's room, and Hermione's staying in yours isn't she? So that will be better.

I'll see you tomorrow, looking forward to your company.

Luv from,

Harry x


	3. Christmas Time, Photographic Evidence

Author's name: Heather

Email: feather@udatt.zzn.com

Spoilers: The usual four books of course.

Summary: After the Yule Ball Ginny stays at Hogwarts and spends a bit of quality photo time with Colin Creevey in the lead up to Christmas day.

Ships: H/G & a bit of G/CC

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing; J.K. Rowling is of course the wonderful woman who came up with the Harry Potter-verse.

Authors notes: Yes OK, I know… "What to you mean 'a bit of G/CC'?" As I've said before, this was meant to be a one off story, so you'll have to bear with me. The muse has been working overtime, and I thought this'd be cute too. Just class it as experimenting, nothing will come of it in the end. Enjoy and don't forget to review please, I'm begging you!

* * * * * * *

****

December 22nd, 6pm

Staring into the mirror in front of her, Ginny smiled softly as she ran her fingers through her hair. Flaming, shiny, waist length red hair. She edged closed staring at her own eyes, she blinked a few times as she explored the deep blue of them. It was now the evening after the Yule Ball, Christmas was only two days away. She smiled at the thought. Although she wasn't going to see the family or Harry, she was staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the Christmas Holidays. But staying at Hogwarts was always good, after all nothing beat a Hogwarts Christmas dinner, and the decorating was always extra special.

Ginny walked away from the mirror and over to the window, peering outside, the grounds were empty. The majority of students had gone home that morning after the Yule Ball on the Hogwarts Express. She'd decided she wanted to stay this year. She sat down the window, running her fingers along the frame. It had been an amazing twenty-four hours.

Ginny Weasley was no longer a virgin.

Ginny Weasley was truly in love.

"Ginny—"

She cut the voice off with a scream and spun around, eyes wide. She placed her hand over her heart and took a few steady deep breaths, then took a moment or two to take in the person stood in front of her. Colin Creevey, Harry's ex-stalker. He was hovering at the door, one of his hands against the frame propping him up. His dark eyes were fixed upon her, staring intently, he blinked once and Ginny moved her gaze downward across the rest of his face. There was a very light sprinkling of freckles across his nose and a scar on his right cheekbone.

The scar was caused during the huge battle against Voldemort exactly a year ago, nearly everyone they knew had helped out, the forces of good against the forces of evil. Ginny had to admit it Colin had been very brave back then and she'd admired him for it, there had to be a first time for everything.

Her eyes drifted down to his mouth and he was smiling shyly at her. She continued to explore him with her eyes, taking in his broad shoulders, muscular chest, and smart dress.

"Colin," she replied eventually, and returned his smile. She moved slightly at her position by the window and smoothed out her dress.

Colin walked into the room and perched on the nearest bed to the door. "Did you have a good time last night? I never got chance to ask." He looked over at her a moment then downward as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah, I had a really good time, I'd missed seeing Harry… so it was nice." She nodded and bit her lip a little. That couldn't be the only reason he'd come up to her room, could it? "He's… well, I love him very much. Did you have a good time?"

"It was good… some moments were better than others," said Colin as he raised his gaze back to her. He smiled again as he ran a hand through his hair lightly.

"I agree," Ginny began, and was about to go on about Harry again when Colin intervened, getting up and walking back over to her.

"Like when you danced with me," he announced and sat down next to her. "I know it was only one dance, but, well… it was fun. My date, she was kind of boring… you're not, you're really interesting." Colin smiled at her.

__

No, no, no… Ginny thought and bit her lip, she'd had a feeling that was coming, and now she had to ruin everything for him. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Colin, I like you, I really do," she paused and swallowed loudly. "And it's really sweet of you to say that, but I told you that I love Harry, so, so much. Nothing's going to change that."

"Oh." Colin's voice cracked and he averted his gaze, face saddening. "I didn't really think there was any… well I just wanted to tell you. Also I needed to ask you something."

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and moving from her seat in the window.

"I wondered," he paused, and Ginny waited for him to finish, the silence went on longer than she thought it would. Then as she was about to turn back to him she found his hands resting on her shoulders, and rubbing the tops of her arms slowly. "I wanted to know if you'd pose for me?"

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to ignore his actions. "Pose for you?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, like a photo shoot."

This time she did turn around, jerking her body from his grasp. "After you told me that?"

"Yes." Colin nodded.

Glancing at her feet, Ginny tried to fight the temptation to say yes to him, but it was too great. She smiled widely. "OK then, I think I'd like to do that."

Colin smiled back at her and she noticed a light pink blush make its way across his cheeks.

*

****

Christmas Eve, 8pm

Ginny raced across the grounds of Hogwarts and over to one of the castle walls, she rested her back against it, and splayed her arms above her head smiling brightly, she threw her head slightly and her hair fell over her shoulders. "How's this?" she asked.

Colin stopped walked and paused directly in front of her. "Perfect," he replied and raised his camera to his eyes.

__

Flash.

Spinning around Ginny pressed her front against the wall and looked over her shoulder, keeping her face serious. She licked her lips slightly and moved her mouth into a slight pout. Colin smiled at her.

__

Flash.

She slid down the wall and sat with her back against it, then tossing her hair over her shoulders she started twiddling it around her fingers. "Are you sure I look OK?"

"Ginny, you look beautiful." Colin stepped closer to her then bend down next to her and moved a strand of her long hair. "It was across your eyes," he said and backed up again. "And I want a close up of your face."

"Don't know what you'd want that for," she said and smiled again.

__

Flash.

"Give me one reason why I _wouldn't_ want that?" he asked and laughed gently, as he walked over towards the Quidditch pitch with her.

"I'm not that beautiful, Colin," said Ginny, as she caught up with his fast paced stride.

They'd been doing the photo shoot thing an hour now. Colin had fetched her from her dormitory after dinner, telling her to bring a few changes of clothes. She'd had no idea he meant he'd wanted to do the photo shoot so soon, but she wasn't complaining, so far it had been a lot of fun. Firstly they'd gone to the Great Hall and Colin had taken about ten photos of her posing by the Christmas tree and sitting on the Gryffindor table. Secondly they'd gone to the Gryffindor common room and she'd posed by the fireplace and window.

"Oh, but you are," Colin said, and Ginny snapped out of her thoughts. "OK, Miss Weasley, over by the Gryffindor stands please."

Ginny grinned and walked across the pitch, she stood below one of the stands and looked over her shoulder. "So, how do you want me?" she asked, then realized what she'd said. She turned away again and felt her face flush. _Oh my God, what did you just say to him? _She asked herself, as the blush grew deeper.

"Umm," Colin's voice was quiet, "just, you know, stand there."

Slowly she turned back around and crossed her arms over her chest casually. "This all right?"

"That's fine," he replied.

__

Flash.

Ginny glanced at the floor. "What do you want me to do now then?" She raised her eyes and walked over to him. "Maybe by the Forbidden forest or the lake?"

"I think the forest, I mean if you don't mind going over there," he said and looked at her. "I mean it is dark and every—"

"I can deal with the dark, Colin." Ginny started walking in the direction of the forest. She swung her arms a little then turned around quickly. "You don't want me to change do you?"

"Oh, no… what you're wearing is fine." Colin grinned at her as they reached the edge of the forest, he paused and anxiousness crossed his face as a howl came from within the trees.

Ginny looked down at herself, she was wearing Muggle clothing, stone washed cut off jeans and a purple and blue flecked gypsy shirt. She had a chunky beige belt around her waist with a huge purple rose clipped onto it, then her feet she was wearing beige sandals, to match the belt, and her toenails (as well as her fingernails) were painted light lavender.

"So, over by the trees then…" said Colin. He knelt down on the grass and scratched his head a little as she got in position.

Walking over to the trees she leant up against one and looked over at him, smiling softly. She rested her head against the trunk.

__

Flash.

"Colin? Can I take a few of you?" Ginny asked and stepped away from the tree snatching the camera from his grip. He looked at her dumbstruck. "Go on, stand by the tree… back against it, then cross your arms."

Colin sighed then did as she asked, smiling a little.

"All right! Look… moody! I want a sexy moody look, Colin." Ginny grinned at him brightly, her face glowing with happiness. "Oh come on! You want to seduce the camera, that's you want to do…" she trailed off and raised an eyebrow. "OK and all I can see you want to do is shake the cameras hand."

He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm not used to posing… I get other people to do that."

She smiled again. "I know, and now you're leaning… so, look serious," she said. "Ooh, I like it!"

__

Flash.

Ginny advanced on him, not blinking. "Hmmm, you look rather hot when you're being serious," she whispered seductively then giggled a little and flicked her hair from her face. "OK, get in some other position, let's turn this into a proper photo shoot."

Colin laughed then turned his back to her and climbed into the branches of the tree. "This better for you?"

"Couldn't be better."

__

Flash.

*

****

Christmas Day, 12:13am

Ginny brushed her jeans off as she scrambled through the portrait hold and into the Gryffindor common room. "So, Colin," began Ginny, looking at him with a smile as the picture swung shut behind them, "this is where we say goodnight then."

He nodded and stepped closer, brushing her red hair from her face. "It is," he replied.

She bit her lip. "I can't do this," she said softly, falling into his intense stare for a few moments. She looked down again and stepped away from his reach.

"What?" Colin asked raising his eyebrows. "Say goodnight?"

"Yes, say goodnight!" She shook her head and sat down on the table next to her, she chewed on her lip glancing at him through her lashes. "Something's going to happen, I can feel it… and I can't let it happen, so…" She sighed heavily. "Just, go!"

"I can't."

Ginny sighed again and looked up at him properly. "Why not?"

"Because you're sitting under mistletoe, who am I to break a tradition…" Colin moved closer to her, his eyes drifting over her lips.

She shifted under his gaze, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Well as it's a tradition," whispered Ginny, voice almost soundless. He stopped when he was stood directly in front of her and she looked up at him, moving her legs apart a little and putting her hands in the gap in-between them on the table. "I wouldn't want to break it either," she added, leaning forward.

Colin stooped down a little and kissed her lips softly, tracing his fingers across her shoulder as he did so. Ginny gave herself into the kiss and returned it just as softly, leaning in more as it became more passionate. She grabbed his shirt tightly with her hands and lay back on the table bringing him with her, tracing her foot up and down the back of his leg as she did so.

He pulled away from her suddenly, pushing himself from the table and darting near enough all the way across the room. "Mistletoe kiss Ginny, that's all it was supposed to be, you said so yourself!"

Ginny sat up, blinking a few times. "Oh God… Harry…"

Colin took a deep breath then started for the boys' dormitory stairs. "Merry Christmas, Ginny."


	4. Before Harry Comes

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, which of course we all know by now, praise J.K. Rowling etc, etc :)

Authors notes: As you'll probably notice by now, I'm flicking back and forth between the past and present with each chapter… here we have the past. Also you will have noticed the past is the summer the future is the winter hence the fic title, everyone following now? Hee hee. This part's pretty short mainly because I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment, and also because I wanted to split up Harry's arrival slightly… **_and_** (yeah there's another) I have a killer idea for the next chapter (I think)… you will all see soon.

* * * * * * *

Ginny stared down at the piece of grass between her fingertips and frowned, then threw it down and picked another piece. She was bored. Shutting her eyes she dropped back onto the grass and moved her hands over her face to block the sun.

The garden at The Burrow was surprisingly silent at that moment in time, no Gnomes running riot, no brothers racing around with broomsticks, no owls squawking in the trees. The only sound was a slight rustling in the treetops from the breeze and blue birds chirping in the distance. Ginny had taken to sitting outside when it was like this, just enjoying the silence. She didn't need anything else, except maybe Harry, but she couldn't have him.

Harry was due to arrive sometime within the next two hours, she hoped it was towards the later half because that gave her some time to prepare herself. Earlier that morning she'd set out a checklist for herself.

__

Things to do before Harry arrives:

1. Tidy and clean room.

2. Find out best clothes.

3. Take a bubble bath (don't forget lavender suds).

4. Make sure all diary evidence is hidden.

5. Same with the letters.

But of course she hadn't done any of the list yet. Ginny sighed and sat back up. _Bath,_ she thought, _need to have a bath. _She scrambled to her feet and lazily made her way back into the house, through the kitchen, and up the stairs. Pushing open the bathroom door she strode over to the tub and turned the taps on. Her mind drifted over towards the bath in the Prefects bathroom back at Hogwarts, it was amazing. Almost swimming pool size and surrounded by dozens of taps, each with a different coloured stone on top and containing a different type of bubble bath.

Heavenly.

She smiled brightly and then turned her attention back to her bath, and turned off the taps when the water reached the top of the tub. Lowering her hand into the water a moment, she checked the temperature then started to shed her clothing. She dropped her skirt to the floor and her gypsy shirt, then removed her shoes, and lastly took off her underwear before lowering herself into the water.

Her smile widened as the warm water covered her body, and she rested her head against the edge of the tub, closing her eyes. She inhaled the scent of the bubble bath deeply and felt her head swim slightly from the strong perfume, it reminded her a little of Professor Trelawney's classroom, with the strong hazy sensation.

Ginny hadn't managed to have proper bath in this bathroom for a long time, mainly because there was always someone else hogging it. Bill and Charlie had been there the previous week, so the house had been full of people. Of course she didn't mind them being there, she didn't see them very often as it was, so a visit was greatly loved.

Taking another deep breath Ginny's mind slowly floated off to Harry again. What was he doing at that moment? Was he thinking about her? Did he _ever_ think about her? Was he there? The last question was the important one. She opened her eyes quickly, how long had she been lying there now?

Swallowing hard she climbed out of the tub as fast as she could and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself tightly. She threw a glance to the window, the sun was beginning to set and cast an orange glow through the frosted glass and across the room. Hugging herself she opened the bathroom door and stepped out onto the landing, only to come face to face-to-face with Ron.

He grinned at her. "Looking good, Gin," he said sniggering a little, then raced down the stairs.

Ginny glared after him for a moment then made her way to her bedroom. Stepping into the room the first thing she noticed was how she hadn't drawn her curtains, so she walked over and pulled them tightly shut, the room fell into darkness. She stood still for a few moments, just loving the darkness and listening to the sound of her own breathing. Eventually she moved again and dried herself off swiftly before getting dressed into her favourite dress.

Then she sat down on the edge on the bed, hands resting on her knees as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She still looked young, how she had three years ago, and her hair hung across her shoulders, wet and sleek. Her cheeks were flushed lightly with red, and her lips pale pink, pouting slightly as she leant forward. Why didn't Harry like her? Was there something wrong with her? Because if there was, she couldn't see it, and no one else had ever mentioned anything. Maybe it was because she was Ron's sister and he didn't want to be seen with his 'best friends little sister', Ginny hated that, she was so much more.

"HARRY!" She heard the shout come from downstairs, floating up the staircase, her mum. Harry was there. Ginny felt her heart quicken and she glanced at her reflection once more, seeing her flush grow, glowing red cheeks. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip and prayed silently. Hopefully Harry would notice her this summer, spend a little more time with her alone, and away from Ron and Hermione. There was definitely more chance of that, as Ron and Hermione hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other ever since the day she'd arrived. Ginny laughed lightly as she got to her feet, legs trembling slightly.

"Here goes," she whispered, straightening herself up, and starting out of the room. "This is it."

It was now or never.


	5. Bubbles of Betrayal

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, which of course we all know by now, praise J.K. Rowling etc, etc :)

Authors notes: OK I lied when I said I'd wait… mainly because I want to get this out of the way as soon as possible… sorry but I've really lost all enthusiasm for it… it's like zip, zilch, zero, nada, nothing… Anyway, back to the present and Ginny's getting beyond confused.

* * * * * * *

Ginny pushed open the door to the Prefects' bathroom and stepped inside, she coughed lightly and the sound echoed around for a few moments bouncing off each wall, adding to the coldness of the room. She glanced around, the place was empty, and well, it was almost past midnight so she wouldn't expect anything else.

Walking further inside he swung the door shut and headed over towards the pile of white fluffy towel, picking up one and hugging it against herself. She walked to the huge bathtub in the center of the room and put the towel down beside it, before taking off her robes. She dropped those down next to the towel then undid the zip on her skirt sliding it down over her hips. Next was her tie, which she managed to remove in seconds.

Too preoccupied with undressing Ginny completely missed the fact that someone had slipped into the bathroom quietly and settled themselves sat on the sink unit, watching her contentedly.

As she unbuttoned her shirt she crouched down and turned on a few of the taps, the scents of fresh roses, lavender, bluebells, and lilac filling the room. Ginny smiled and shrugged her shirt off her shoulders, watching it fall down onto the white marble floor. Stepping closer to the bathtub she peered down into it watching the bubbles, it was almost full now.

Standing beside it in just her underwear was beginning to get to her now, because she was getting very cold. She wrapped her arms around herself a moment to try and warm up though it had no effect. A shiver worked it way up and down her spine and she bent down turning off the taps. Finally she could indulge herself.

But just as she reached around to undo the clasp on her bra she heard someone clear their throat. Ginny spun on the spot her heart racing and her eyes fell upon Colin. If there was ever a moment she could pinpoint in her young where she thought she'd have a heart attack that had been it. Colin was sat by one of the sinks a smug grin on his face as he swung his legs back and forth. For one moment Ginny considered getting dressed again, but she wouldn't let the sudden appearance of Colin unnerve her.

She took a deep breath deciding against saying anything just now and instead took a cautious step towards him. Colin's smug smile faded and he glanced around nervously. Ginny couldn't help but smile, her actions were having the desired effect. She stopped walking and stared at him, and watched, as he seemed to writhe under her glare. It was actually fun. Ginny Weasley could make a lad uncomfortable, very uncomfortable, by being half-dressed in front of him.

Placing her hands on her hips she smiled at him brightly, waiting another minute or so before speaking to him, "You here for a reason, Colin?" she asked with a slight purr in her voice. She kept watching him and he didn't reply, he actually seemed dumbstruck. "_Colin_?" she asked again, her voice raised a little.

Colin blinked and then his smile returned as he looked into her eyes. "Well I was sitting in the common room by the window and I saw you leave, so… well," he paused and chewed on his lip. "I guess you could say I followed you here." That was the moment the gaze between the two of them faltered and he looked down at his hands, obviously embarrassed by his honesty. Ginny on the other hand thought it was very brave of him to admit it.

"Oh, I see," she answered turning away again, and once more moving her hands to undo the clasp on her bra. "Think I should let you stay?" Ginny asked, letting her fingers linger there as she gazed at him over her shoulder.

"That's up to you," Colin replied simply. He started swinging his legs again, his body relaxing as she walked further away from him.

Still smiling Ginny winked at him and dropped her hands, she actually saw him deflate, but there was no way she was going to strip in front of him. Never. The problem now was whether she should get into the bathtub wearing her underwear or get him to leave, she didn't really want him to leave, option two was no fun at all. She sighed slightly, then thrust her hand for the water getting handful of bubbles and spun back around. "You can stay," she said before blowing the bubbles at him.

Colin leapt up off the sink unit and ran for the other side of the bathroom, his eyes staring widely. "I never said getting wet was part of it," he stated, continuing to back off a little. He collided with the pile of towels though and they toppled over covering the floor. "Oops," he muttered and cringed a little.

"How very clever," she teased. Reaching down again she took another handful of bubbles and advanced on him, hand held out in front of her. "Want some more bubbles?" Ginny grinned as she came nose-to-nose with him. Colin attempted to back off more but he was now crushed against the wall, he wouldn't be able to escape her. This was of course perfect and Ginny pressed the bubbles against his face. "Too late." She giggled.

Colin shook his head then put her hands against her shoulders pushed her back towards the bathtub. "You're going to pay," he said giving her a hard push. Ginny stumbled back slightly and grabbed onto his robes as her foot slipped. She fell back into the tub but managed to bring him with her.

Surfacing Ginny pulled Colin back up at stared at him seriously. "That's what you get for trying to punish me," she growled pushing him against the edge of the tub. "Don't do it again, it's dangerous." She raised an eyebrow slightly and realized she had bubbles on her nose, she blew them away and returned her attention to Colin. "Got it?"

Colin nodded once and let his hands slip away from their grip on her shoulders, instead travelling through the water and resting on her hips. Ginny could tell where this was heading as her mind flickered back to what happened only four days ago. Then as Colin leant closer everything was confirmed for her. The kiss on Christmas had been a mistake, although much to Colin's avail not a mistake Ginny regretted. In fact she wouldn't have minded if it happened again, but there was Harry to think about. Harry the man she loved.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Colin kiss her jaw softly. Why wasn't she pushing him away? This was the part where she pushed him from her forcefully, saying, 'I can't do this Colin, I'm sorry if I led you on, but I love Harry'. Why wasn't she doing it? Ginny closed her eyes slowly winding her arms around Colin's neck, moving closer to him as he kissed up to her lips casually.

Then as he pressed his lips against hers, Ginny felt all the traces of guilt she was feeling heighten to un-measurable amounts, the problem was it felt good. She melted into the moment giving herself over, heart, body, and soul, something she'd only ever done with Harry up until that moment. Relaxing her body, Colin was able to move away from the side of the tub and he wrapped him arms around her waist tightly, bringing her closer. Realizing that they'd just spent the last minute with only their lips touching, Ginny daringly opened her mouth a little.

The kiss moved into new levels immediately as she felt Colin do the same, and their mouths moved together before she slipped her tongue into his mouth, desperately wanting to explore her new found craving. Before she even got chance though the source of her craving pulled away with a sudden jerk. Ginny let out a little moan of displeasure and raised an eyebrow at him, silently demanding an explanation.

"Ginny," Colin started keeping his voice low, as if expecting someone to burst into the bathroom. "I know I was the one who kissed you… but I think… this should stop, just until you make up your mind and decide what you really want." After he said that he looked away, and Ginny could tell it had been hard for him to say it.

"You're right," she whispered softly and then lifted herself from the tub. She sat herself on the side, and rested her chin on her hands with a heavy sigh. "Problem is, I don't know _what_ I want anymore."

Colin nodded a little and climbed out of the tub, grabbed hold a towel and drying himself off slightly. "Well when you decide… come and find me, OK." With that Colin turned around and practically ran out of the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Ginny shuddered as the hallow sound bounced off the walls once more, mirroring the emptiness that now surrounded her again. She pushed off the side and plunged under the water, hoping that it would knock some sense into her. But it did nothing of the sort; in fact it did nothing at all. What she was going to do would take a lot more than a bath to decide.


	6. Summer Ecstasy

Disclaimer: It's not mine it's J.K. Rowling's, and how many time do I have to say this? Hee hee.

Authors Notes: Well I sat here and thought determinedly, 'Right, Snowflakes and Sunbeams, next chapter here we go! Gonna do this! It can be done!' I figure I'll sit through it tediously, and again I apologise for my lack of enthusiasm on this… :(

* * * * * * *

Ginny raced into the kitchen of The Burrow to meet Harry but was unfortunately waylaid due to the form of her father blocking the doorway. She pulled on his robes gently, standing on her tiptoes as she did so, attempting to get a least the tiniest glimpse of Harry. But all she could see was Hermione grinning brightly and laughing animatedly at something Ron had said.

With a push on her father's arm she tumbled past him, and ended up falling onto the floor in a scrambled mess. As she hoisted herself to her feet she could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks, her blush was burning. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and grunted to herself, and then taking a step forward she surveyed the scene.

It had only been a month or so since she'd seen Harry but he seemed to have changed so much, his ebony hair was less messy and lay neatly across his forehead, where his lighting bolt scar was just visible. His green eyes were glittering, and seemed to sparkle with a life of their own every time he smiled or laughed.

Edging closer Ginny felt her heart quicken, her breaths coming unevenly, it was strange how just the sight of him could get her so riled up. Then when he turned and looked at her, smiling a smile that was just for her, so bright it lit up the room, Ginny's knees went weak. She took her hand to the table and propped herself up, smiling back at Harry and hoping her smile matched his.

Harry grinned broadly moving away from Ron and Hermione and over towards her. Ginny held a breath as he paused in front of her extending his hand towards her shoulder. Electricity swept through her body as Harry's fingers brushed against her skin and he pulled the strap of her dress back up gently.

"Oh," Ginny mumbled and her face redden even more, if that was even possible. "That was me… falling over, you know." Giggling nervously she took her gaze away, it was too embarrassing. She wasn't used to Harry acting that way; he was obviously trying to change since leaving Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I know," replied Harry eventually, his mouth still set into that dreamy smile Ginny loved so much. He glanced over his shoulder at Ron and Hermione. "They still at it?" he asked with laugh.

Rolling her eyes Ginny laughed again. "More than before." She shook her head after remembering last night… it involved Ron, Hermione, the usual incriminating sounds, and very loud slapping noise that she'd heard around midnight. She hadn't bothered bringing the subject up at the breakfast table.

"Don't worry, we'll sort 'em out," he said, then surprisingly slapped her back quite hard. The small redhead stumbled forward and used to table to balance herself again. Harry looked at her with concern, biting down on his lower lip. "Sorry… too hard."

She nodded. "Uh-huh, I'm not my brother! Well it'd be scary if I was… guy bits, and-I'll shut up now." Ginny giggled nervously again and buried her head in her hands. "I'm sorry," she sniggered.

"What's up with you?" Harry teased and smiled again, nudging her with his elbow. "Come on, let's go outside or something." He took hold of her hand and gripped it tightly pulling her back towards the door.

"Umm, we're just going out," Ginny called quickly before grabbing the door handle and pulling it shut behind her. She turned around and followed Harry as he led her to the centre of the garden and then sat down in the shade beneath a tree.

Ginny sat down slowly and smoothed out her dress around her legs nervously, pausing to run her finger along a wrinkle before banishing it with the palm on her hand. She then turned her attention to a wavy piece of her hair and twiddled it between her thumb and forefinger before ending up putting the end of it in her mouth.

The green-eyed boy sat next to her was quiet for a few minutes too, and when she ventured a glance to him she saw him staring off across the fields next to the garden. There was a strange sense of longing in his eyes, a sense of wanting to be somewhere else.

"Harry?" she questioned softly, placing her hand on his arm.

Harry snapped back into reality, and Ginny found herself jump back as she saw the intensity in his eyes when he looked back at her. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I was just… just thinking about a few things. The future… the past… you."

The future. Her. To hear both things in the same sentence was strange, and Ginny felt an odd flutter in her heart again, she took a deep breath. "What about…?"

"I think that… I don't know what you feel of course, but I think that maybe…" Harry trailed off and she looked at him expectantly, it was another minute before he continued. "Back in school I never really paid much attention to you and I feel bad about that, I should have asked you to the Yule Ball back in 4th Year, I should have…" he paused again. "We should have been together, after what happened… you should have been with me, that way you could have been safe."

"Harry don't blame yourself," she said, "If it's anyone's fault it's mine… I should have told you bluntly how I felt instead of messing around and shying away, pathetic really."

Harry's eyes glowed with a passion and he took hold of her hands tightly. "No!"

"Yes," Ginny argued flatly.

She was about to move to get up feeling embarrassed once more when she felt Harry's grip tighten. "Don't go anywhere," he said, "Listen to me, OK."

"Fine," she said with a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I was the one that didn't pay any attention whatsoever to you, goddess of women, with silky flowing red hair, deep mysterious eyes…" Harry smirked. Ginny pulled one of her hands from his grasp and slapped his arm. "Ow," he whimpered and bit his lip. "All right, that was a bit too much… time in Muggle-land, been reading Shakespeare."

Ginny arched an eyebrow curiously. "Shakespeare?"

"Muggle author… Ginny, I want to be with you," Harry declared obviously not wanting to scout around the truth.

Her jaw dropped open and she stared at him, silence overtaking the space around them. "You… what… Harry… want…" This went on for around two minutes, a string of random words escaping Ginny's lips one after the other, eventually she put an sentence together. "You want to what?"

His green eyes flickered with confusion a moment, and then he leant in closer to her, his lips only an inch from her ear. Ginny's heart thundered in her chest and she closed her eyes tightly. Harry closed the gap and kissed just below her ear softly before whispering to her. "I want to be with you, Virginia Weasley."

Again her heart leapt, almost made in into her throat and Ginny swallowed hard, her palms beginning to get sweaty, a blush creeping across her cheeks again, and her lip trembling nervously. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that…"

"Believe me I do… well, now anyway." Harry moved away from her, looking into her eyes instead, and tracing a cautious finger along her jaw line. He seemed to be concentrating so hard on this little action, so when he leant in pressing his lips against hers it took Ginny by surprise.

Ginny almost pulled from the kiss due to the utter shock she'd suffered, but she ignored it instead waiting a moment, calming herself, until she felt confident enough to return the soft kiss. She tenderly answered the gesture by running her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck. He shivered, she felt it to her very core, and it made her smile against his lips.

Harry pulled away, and Ginny felt a sudden emptiness. She didn't move. She kept her hands on his neck, her eyes closed, and her lips near his. Eventually she took in a shaky breath, but still didn't know what to say to him. All she wanted was for him to be close to her again.

"That was—" she started, only to be cut of by his gentle kiss. Melting to the moment Ginny pulled herself closer to him, flattening her chest against him, and crushing their lips together. She eventually brought her hands to rest comfortable at his shoulder blades as the kiss deepened their mouths opening automatically and everything about their connection intensifying.

If there was ever a moment Ginny had felt pure bliss that was it.

Everything just seemed so right, the way they held each other, the way they knew how to touch each other to make the kiss electric. But it had to end, so Ginny pulled away, her breathing heavy.

"What does this mean?" she asked him softly, scraping her flaming hair back and then tucking it behind her ears.

"Do you want to be with me?" Harry said retorting her question. "Do you want this?"

Ginny nodded surly. "More than anything." She spoke the truth; she'd wanted it for seven years straight, so of course she did.

"Me too." Harry smiled and his eyes glittered again with happiness.

Returning his smile she lent closer again and kissed his cheek gently. "Glad you could make it this summer," she muttered into his ear.

"Me too," said Harry once more and then he kissed her one final time. The passion increased, and they gave more to the moment.

Nervously fumbling to standing as they both willed to break the kiss, the two teens laughed gently against each other's lips, loving the feeling of sharing something they'd waited for. Eventually Ginny pulled back grinning at Harry, she took his hand and led him across the garden, and then into the house.

Summer was suddenly ecstasy.

* * * * * * *

More authors' notes: Well I did actually get into that by the end… strangely, as I am now a hardcore D/G shipper. I do still hold a little torch for H/G though. Anyway hope that was to your liking :) Let me know with a little review why don't ya.


End file.
